Intake manifolds commonly deliver air to the cylinders of an engine. Other fluids are typically delivered to the cylinders of an engine by systems connected to or separate from the intake manifold, such as fuel injection systems, exhaust gas recirculation systems, positive crankcase ventilation systems and fuel tank vapor systems. Fully coordinated control systems are often critical to the optimum functioning of the various fluid delivery systems, and other engine systems. The control systems typically require an accurate measurement of the temperature of the air in the intake manifold to properly control the operation of the various fluid delivery systems within the casing, and other engine systems.